


Cravings

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Trans Character, Trans Junkrat, Trans Male Character, this is cancer tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamison is on a train headed home to his and his boyfriend Mako's home after a long trip.  After days of being apart, both of them are in need of some relief even if the other isn't physically near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Jamison sniffed and brushed his nose as he sat on his compartment in the train, a cocktail of emotions mixing in him. He wanted to sleep, but the rattling of tracks below mixed with the insatiable loneliness he was feeling being apart from his boyfriend only growing as he headed home towards him. He was only thankful that he got the ticket to ride on the rails instead of the air, because when he was off on the first trip to get to where he was going, he'd ended up vomiting twice from the turbulence. Even so, this ride wasn't exactly smooth...

It wasn't the type to get him sick either, which frustrated him to no end. Sitting up on his bed, he looked at his phone to see the time. It was probably nearing midnight back home, seeing as how he was about two timezones ahead. Biting his lip, Jamison began to unbutton his jeans, letting out an audible "fuck it" as he stripped his body of all clothing. His right bionic hand pressed against his clit and he sat back, ensuring that only up to his smirk could be seen in the photo as he snapped the lewd image. He sent it to Mako, along with a message that read, "like wat u c ;)"

Mako was busy tending to the house; since Jamison was gone for a good while, it had managed to stay relatively clean, but certainly not for long. They were both quite dirty in the end; Mako was simply better at caring for the messes than Jamie ever would be.

He finally settled himself down onto the couch and felt his phone vibrate, the man reaching over for it and holding the little device in his hands. Truly little...against his hands, at least. "Goddammit," he uttered, shaking his head and clicking on the photo that his strangely attractive companion had sent to him. It was hot, yeah, but it was almost funny how Jamison sent him something of that caliber. No way in hell did he expect to get something back, other than a scolding that wasn't fully serious. "Yeah," he texted back, groaning at how his large fingers had a bit trouble actually hitting the correct letters. Mako would survive. "Can't wait to fucking murder it when you get home."

In all honesty, Jamison wasn't expecting much in return. In fact, considering how Mako tended to go to sleep around this time of night if the blonde didn't get his way, he hadn't even thought that he would get a reply in the first place. If he did, he was thinking he'd get a message saying something along the lines of, "Go to sleep, Jamie" or "Knock it off, Jamie." But instead, when he read what he got from the real Mako, Jamison's pussy twitched and his cheeks grew hot, instantly rubbing hard at his clit with a groan. Holy fuck, when did Mako know how to talk dirty? He barely talked...

"giv it 2 me daddy 8==========D----- DX" Jamison knew his sexts were pure cancer, but it was his only rebuttal to Mako's fluke of a message. Maybe he could embarrass the other enough to scold him. He also sent an image of him inserting a finger, teeth biting his lower lip visible, along with some drool.

Mako was cringing way too hard right now. If it wasn't for the really fucking sexy photo that Jamison attached with the cancerous message, he certainly would've placed his phone onto the table and refuse to ever text Jamison again. 

"I wish your texting was as hot as you are," he typed out, palming at himself through his boxers and already feeling himself grow a little hard. Just keep your eyes on the images, Mako. He wouldn't have answered the damn junker if he knew that it would turn into something so unsexy. "Send me a text as gross as that again and I'll have to shove my fingers up you to shut you the hell up."

"mmMMM DADDY~~~" Jamison erased the text as soon as he wrote it, a little anxious. On the one impulsive, organic hand, he really wanted to keep going and get Mako to pound it wherever he was at the moment. On the other bionic, rational hand, he knew that if he let Mako do what he wanted, it would mean Jamison wasn't going to get any rest at all on the train, which meant less fucking and more sleeping when they did finally meet up. Instead of sending a stupid text this time, he decided to go with his lust and sent an image of him spreading himself open with two fingers in a V, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner. "show me urs" he sent after, along with a "pls"

At least he wasn't texting a mass amount of lenny faces right now. His regular incorrect spelling was a little charming on him; only when it didn't involve the word 'daddy.' Mako pulled down his boxers a little and held his cock in his hand, squeezing it a little and allowing a few beads of precum to drip down. "You should really be asleep right now," he sent with the photo, biting his lip and already knowing that the other man was practically drooling on his phone at this point in time. "Instead of touching yourself."

"Why would I do that?" Jamison whispered aloud to himself with a chuckle, continuing to insert fingers inside of himself and snapping pics as he did. Mako better appreciate the shit out of this..."but u aren't :0c" he sent after two photos of him jamming fingers into himself, completely thanks due to the other man's huge cock being a sight for sore eyes at this point. The things he'd do to be near it now...

"i want 2 ried u into the sunset"

"*ride"

"Stop," he whispered aloud, shaking his head and finally beginning to pump his cock--one minute Jamison was taking incredibly sexy pictures, and the next, he was typing terribly embarrassing things. "You wrapped around my dick seems hot," he texted, repaying the pictures his boyfriend was sending with one of his own--harder than the last time. "Hotter than going to bed. Doesn't mean you should keep yourself up."

Something about the easily graphic ideas Mako was sending him in every text got the blonde off even more, shaking as he forced in three fingers and pressed his thumb to his clit. "Fuck this," Jamison panted, switching to Snapchat and filming himself in the allotted ten seconds with a wide, salivating grin. He sent it lightning fast to his boyfriend and switched back to their conversation.

"check ur snaps"

"u do the same"

Mako shuddered and checked the other app, watching Jamison thrust his fingers up into him and almost growing jealous from the sight. Quickly, he started recording himself as well, weak moans escaping him and pulling back his foreskin a little. "Fuck those fingers," he uttered as he recorded, "yer mine, all mine...fuck, Jamie..." He didn't well care that it cut him off before he could moan his boyfriend's name. Least he got to replay that hot as hell video from the terrible sexter for 99 cents.

Jamison must have payed five dollars just to pleasure himself to the video of Mako claiming the blonde, always feeling his heart race hard as he nearly heard his name be called. Fuck this, fuck this, fuck everything, Jamison opened up his shitty Skype app and video called Mako, panting in frustration as the two struggled to connect. This function and situation was really the only reason he didn't uninstall the stupidly sluggish app. As he saw the blip of another screen on his phone, he felt his eyes prick with tears and breathed hard, thrusting fingers deeper into himself. "F-Fuck...me," he cried out in a pained voice, wanting to hear the deep timbre of Mako's voice more than anything and the sight of his beautifully massive cock.

Though he would've absolutely loved to continue hearing the little messages of Jamison begging for more, expecting another video but not receiving one--torturing Jamison was always quite fun, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't in need for release. "I wanna...fuck, I wanna fuck ya until ya can't move," he uttered, pumping himself harder and staring hard at the man's face as he pleasured himself. "Ya damn fingers...they ain't enough. Ya need more, more...don't you?"

"I do, I do!" Jamison eagerly panted, shaking and breathy hisses escaping him. "A-Ah, I need ya, I need ya in me always!! Get yer cock in me, it'll shut me up, I promise!!!!" That was a lie and they both knew it, but even so he wished that the miracle of technology could allow Mako to fit his dick through the screen and fuck him right there. Of course, his length wouldn't be able to fit through the screen, but maybe one day they'd fix that too.

Nearly his entire hand was in him at that point, only his thumb remaining out to continue pressing at his bead. He was ready...Even though he needed the relief of a great big hog dick inside of him, he was about to cum. "Y-Yer fuckin' me once I get home," he shook before crying out Mako's name as he came, twisting in on himself and shuddering.

Mako shuddered and finally felt himself release onto his phone, the normal groan accompanying him. "F-Fuck...Jamie, Jamie..." He bit his lip hard and kept his eyes locked on the man through the screen, the two completely tired out and gasping for breath; he was really fucking glad that he hadn't gone to bed early today. "Tell that fucker driving the train to hurry the hell up...I need ya, even if ya won't be home fer a few days..."

Their synced breathing even across vast distances filled Jamison's cabin up with its comforting sound, eyes blinking shut as he brushed his thumb across the screen. "I'll keep ya company," he whispered as he curled up in his bed, finally feeling a little more tired, "now that I'm headed home. I'll be here...and then, you can give me the dicking I deserve." Grinning tiredly, he leaned in and kissed his phone's camera, not wanting to hang up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all survived the incredibly w0w cringe sexting or at least got something out of it~! owo


End file.
